


February

by tony_luvv



Series: 2018-2019 Holiday Saga [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tony_luvv/pseuds/tony_luvv
Summary: Some Random One Shots for the month of February.





	1. Feb 1 - Work Naked Day

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Nakedness, Craziness, Smut and Established Wade x Tony

Tony was going to kill him. Kill him dead.

Why? What? Who? Should we add ‘When?’ and ‘Where?’ because Tony was going to kill Wade Wilson dead.

 Seeing as he just answered the ‘Who’ let’s move onto the ‘When’ and ‘Why’ since they’re a tied pretty close together.

Anyway, Tony didn’t know WHO was responsible for buying his idiot immortal boyfriend a daily holiday calendar but whoever it may be, will also be dead because Tony’s going to kill them too. Tony just wants to know who thought it was a good idea to give his psychotic boyfriend a daily calendar of random holidays or national days that is no doubt going to get the mutant and billionaire in trouble.

Like for instance, today February 1st, which just so happens to be National Work Naked Day. Which is why Tony Stark is standing in his Iron Man armor, naked as the day he was born surrounded by the debris of their resent battle.

Now for the What? _What the hell Tony? What were you thinking? Put some fucking clothes on!_ See he was fully prepared to ignore this holiday when Wade announced the day this morning. But he didn’t account for his crazy boyfriend to STEAL ALL OF HIS CLOTHES THE NIGHT BEFORE! After the naked mutant left their room and Tony stumbled out the shower he walked into the closet to find it bare, empty. Not a single shirt, pant, underwear, sock, nothing! Even his ties, shoes, robes, sunglasses were taken. And then the Avengers alarm sounded.

The battle was long, uncomfortable and nerve racking as hell. But once it was finally over and Tony did a final look around for any surprises or left overs. Seeing nothing suspicious Tony thanked his lucky stars and high tailed it out of there and back to the tower as fast as he could.

 

* * *

 

 

Boy was he mad, Steve couldn’t believe it. Tony had taken off after the battle without a word to anyone. Several attempts were made to reach the genius but he must have cut communications the second things looked calm enough for him. Steve was going to have a word with him.

Marching out of the elevator and towards the dark glass panels of the lab he entered his standard code for the workshop. The pad flashed red, “Sorry Captain, Sir has locked down the lab for the moment.”

“Override Code, Captain Morgan has nothing on me, A-1.” Jarvis seemed to hesitate a second but then the pad flashed green for him.

“Override Code accepted, you may enter Captain Rogers.”

“Thank you.”  Steve pushed his way into the lab, voice pitched loud enough for the genius to hear him, “Damn it Stark – WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!” Steve lost all train of thought. Completely ready to reprimand Iron Man for his behavior earlier, nothing had prepared him for this. Tony was standing on the other side of a long work bench (thank god for the height of the bench, or maybe the height of Tony because it sat right above the man’s junk blocking his manly parts from Steve’s view) stark naked (pun unintended by the captain but completely intended by the author). Tony’s hair was a mess, goatee perfect, and standing naked with his arms crossed over his scarred chest. Steve tried not to stare but he ended up looking Tony’s body. His arms covered his nipples but his stomach was on display, soft but lightly toned. A cute belly button that was half in half out sat upon an enticing happy trial. The rest was covered by the angel of the desk except for the bottom of his legs and feet.

Tony sighed, entire body sagging with it, “Wade.” Strangely enough, that answered enough for Steve that he didn’t carry on with any interrogations. Plus he wouldn’t have been able to because they were being interrupted.

As if his name was a summoning, Wade appeared in the workshop, equally as naked as Tony. Steve quickly adverted his eyes, looking up towards the ceiling, fearing he might see more than he was willing to ever see if he looked anywhere else.

“What are you doing here Caperino?”

“WADE WINSTON WILSON! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN AND WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY CLOTHES?” Tony yelled at his boyfriend, hands slamming down on the work bench.

Complete ignoring his angered boyfriend’s questions Wade started waving around money he definitely didn’t have in his hands moments ago, “Wanna grab lunch?”

“I’M NOT GETTING ARRESTED FOR YOU!” Tony yelled, leaning on his bench with his arms cupping the edge. Steve wasn’t sure if it was because of his super soldier hearing or not but he definitely heard Tony whisper, “. . . . . . Pepper would kill me.” By the devilish smile taking over Wade’s face Steve knew he didn’t want to be there a second longer, he beat a hasty retreat back to the common floor.

Sam was on the couch when he excited the elevator, “How’d it go with Stark?”

“Wade.”

“Ah.”

“Yeah.”

 

* * *

 

Back down in the workshop, Wade took full advantage of their naked state. With Tony bent over the work bench, Wade stood behind him working slick fingers into him. Tony lowered his head onto the cool surface, letting the metal chill his heated skin.

As soon as Cap left, Wade jumped him like the horny teenager he isn’t. Lube that Tony still doesn’t know where Wade was keeping before this, now lay beside his bent form. Still peeved with his boyfriend he snarked through his panting breathes, “You know, I swore-” he was cut off by a moan, Wade’s finger’s stabbing hard at his prostate, “swore you said it was National WORK Naked Day.”

“Shh honey, Daddy is working.” Wade, the little shit, twisted his fingers again and then pulled his fingers free. Grabbing more lube to slick himself up, Wade lined up with his whole, pressing the head of his dick against his hole, “I might even have to work overtime.” And then he slid home.

Wade ended up putting in two hours of overtime, Tony enjoyed every second of it.


	2. Feb 4 - Eat Ice Cream for Breakfast Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Ridiculousness, Steve-Mom, and Establish Clint x Tony

Steve knew what day it was. He’d been preparing for this day since last year. National Eat Ice Cream for Breakfast Day, this day, February 4th has haunted Steve since last year. Clint Barton and Tony Stark started dating this time three years ago.

Since they’ve become a couple, Steve has found three grey hairs and lost a considerable amount of sleep to these two. He didn’t think the grey hair was possible with the super soldier serum, especially since he wasn’t that old! But no, somehow those two did it.

Together they were mischievous, they plotted, pranked, and wreaked havoc around the tower. Steve and Thor being their man targets when they were messing with each other. It was hard to prank Natasha and she wasn’t above bodily harm when she was pissed. Clint learned that quickly but it still took a few reminders. Bruce was quick to go green anytime Clint looked at him a certain way and Hulk may or may not have made some very blunt threats after a battle that had Clint swearing he’d never attempt anything on the good doctor.

On the very rare occasion, Tony pranked Bruce AND Hulk, and got away with it. Thor was a good sport about all of it and Steve was forced to endure even though he complained many times and very loudly.

When they were terrorizing the poor Captain they were in a fight. These were as frequent but just as bad. Sometimes they were drawn out bickering fights they went too far. Somehow the worst fight they got into was on Valentine’s Day two years ago. It was after their first year anniversary and Steve still doesn’t know what the fight was about to this day. Just that it ended in Natasha shoving Clint into the elevator and down to the gym. And Steve sitting outside Tony’s bedroom door where his super soldier hearing could faintly pick up the sounds of sniffling.

Steve sat outside Tony’s room for three hours before he heard Clint drop into the room via the vents. Steve waited five minutes to make sure no shouting started, when it didn’t he asked Jarvis to alert him if anything escalated into a fight.

Following the fight, the tower entered a three day twilight zone. Everybody walking on egg shells, worried the couple would suddenly explode on each other again. The whole time, Clint and Tony were oddly cordial with one another. On day three something happened behind closed doors and then they were laughing and cuddling on the couch.

Since then they haven’t had any fights as bad as that one, but out of fear, it has silently been spoken that Valentine’s Day will not be a thing in Avenger’s Tower anymore. So to replace Valentine’s Day, Clint and Tony searched for another holiday to celebrate. They found **N.E.I.C.F.B.D..**

But back to the matter at hand, last year on this day Steve came home from a run to Clint and Tony surrounded by cartons of ice cream. Tony was standing over the sink, puking his guts out from over indulging. Clint was on the couch, a weird French drama on the TV playing as he cried over a half-eaten bowl of ice cream. So in preparation of this day, Steve locked all the ice cream away and was guarding it like a dragon would guard its treasures. Now, he waits.

 

* * *

 

 

“Psst . . . Clint. Come on feathers, wake up.” Tony was sat up in bed, steadily poking at his boyfriend.

“Don’t wanna.” Clint rolled away from the insistent pokes, tugging the blanket higher as if to shield himself.

“Come on birdie, don’t you know what day it is?” Tony crawled closer peaking over Clint’s shoulder to see his scowling face.

“No,” he grunted, “and I don’t caaarreee.” He wiggled in frustration, wanting to go back to sleep. One Clinton Barton was not a morning person, and boy did Tony know that. So why was he bugging the poor archer?

Tony sat back before saying very calmly, “But it’s February 4th.” As soon as the words finished leaving his mouth, Clint threw the covers and nearly leaped from the bed in his haste to get to the kitchen. This was their special day, it was National Law that they stuff their face with ice cream in the early hours of the morning (anytime between 9 and 11 am). Steve Rogers was not going to be able to stop one of SHEILD’s best agents from getting the dairy goods.

While Clint went to war against Captain America in the kitchen, Tony pulled out his special box from under the bed. Inside he had a blender, bowls, spoons, and ice cream scoops.

After setting up everything on the fold up table he also had stashed under the bed Clint came barging into the room, arms full of ice cream and ingredients. His supplies consisted of two vanilla bean cartons, one chocolate, a packet of Oreo’s, a whip cream bottle, a chocolate syrup bottle, sprinkles, bananas, M&M’s, and edible cookie dough.

“Are you ready Robo-Babe?”

“Of course Hawkie-Talkie.”

 

* * *

 

 

The afternoon found Steve sitting on the couch between the ridiculous couple rubbing their upset tummies as they cried into the upholstery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come, check Tumblr.


	3. Feb 17 Random Act of Kindness Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Fairy-Tale AU, Loki's Children, Pre Loki x Tony

Tony had been wandering the woods, traveling the lands. Drifting. It had been this way for the past few seasons, he would travel, meet people, see things then move on.

It was if he was trying to find something, maybe a grounding point, something to keep him in one place and make him  _want_  to stay.

So he traveled. It seemed ever since everyone else moved on, parents gone from this world, friends moved on, he no longer had a reason to stay. He backed a bag, light in load but holding most necessities. His only company his horse, U. But she was special because they shared a telepathic link, able to communicate in the safety of their minds. U was his baby, finding her abandoned in the woods, a vine tangled around her hind leg that she couldn’t get loose.

Tony freed her, removing the vine and then stayed to check her for injury. She wasn’t badly harmed but she imprinted on him. So now where ever Tony went, U went.

Tony didn’t mind though, he loved her dearly and she was a beauty. Tall, the bottom of her jaw even with the top of his head. Her color was an off white, grey spots covering here all over, and silver hair that glowed at night when the moon shone on it.

She was beautiful and she was his baby.

So when there was nothing left for them, they left. Traveling where ever they felt like going, with no destination in mind, they wandered. They did the odd job as they went to gather coin.

On this day they weren’t doing much, they left a previous job behind at the last town, rising early to assist and old baker while her apprentice was sick. It paid well and fed them sweets as well, enough to have enough food, supplies and coin for another travel. He stayed until the young apprentice was in full health. Once he was sure he bid his farewells, packed his things, and was gone with U.

 

* * *

 

They were currently resting in the forest, camp made and getting settled when U spoke to his mind.

“ _Toe-Nee_ ”

“Yes U, what is it?”

“ _I hear cries_ ,” Tony looked up at her, her front hoof scratching the ground, “ _that way_.” She turned, throwing her head in indication of the direction she was referring to.

Tony listened, straining his neck to but his ear out, instinctually hoping that would help him hear something.

But he heard nothing, and he must have thought it loud enough for U to hear because she nickered at him, trotting behind him and using he nose to nudge him in the direction she thought the noise to be coming from.

“Okay, Okay, I’m going. Sheesh, no need to be so pushy.”

So with some encouragement, Tony went deeper into the woods. Luckily I didn’t take long for Tony to get in range to hear the cries. Concerned he quickened his pace, U close behind as he zoned in on the sound. If he wasn’t mistaken it sounded like the cries of a child, higher in pitch and loud.

Once he gets to the clearing he can see a tree, a big tree with many branches. Below the tree was a wolf cub from what Tony could tell. Whining desperately as he pawed and stared up into the tree. When Tony decided to get closer he almost didn’t notice the snake slithering about. It was a good thing he noticed when he did because he wouldn’t have been ready for a child to suddenly appear beside the pup. The little boy looked nervous, rubbing his hands together, looking back and forth between the pup and up into the tree. With some uncertainty, he turned back to his Snake Form.

“ _Toe-Nee, help them. There must be something in the tree._ ”

Right, the crying sound, which he didn’t think was coming from either animal. “Hello.” He called, gaining the attention of the snake boy. He turned to him, eyeing him with silence before turning back to the tree, looking up. “What’s wrong?” Praying this didn’t turn ugly, he moved closer.

Finally, he was close enough that he could see up into the tree. And what he saw, was a little girl, stuck and crying as she clutched the tree branched she had wrapped herself around.

“Oh no sweetie, you’re stuck, let me help you down.” Once the girl spotted him, her cries lowered in sound but still she cried around devastating whines. “U come here, help me up.”

Climbing on top of U he reached for the girl, “Hi sweet girl,” Tony got a closer look, seeing that the girl had long dark black hair that went passed her shoulders. Her skin was deathly pale although she looked healthy (at least from what Tony could tell at this angle), and her eyes were green. But not like a normal green, they _glowed_ , like they could light a room. **Magic** , she either possessed it, or it possessed her. “I’m going to help you down okay?”

He waited until she nodded her head, “Good, now can you reach for me? Don’t worry okay? I’ll catch you.” She hesitated, tears eliminated by her eyes, but then she reached out for him. When they’re hands connected and he held on firmly he spoke again, “Okay sweetie, I’ve got you. Just let go of the branch and I’ll catch you.” And she did. Slowly and carefully she slide off the branch until she was dangling right outside his reach. In his mind he asked U to move slightly closer so he was right under her.

“Okay little butterfly, when you’re ready let go of the tree. I’m right here.” He smiled up at her, letting her know that it was safe, U stood still, barely moving an inch. The pup circling them and the boy (no longer a snack) was clutching at one of U’s legs.

It took a moment but then she squeezed wet eyes tightly shut, letting go of the branch and falling directly into Tony’s lap. Immediately Tony wrapped her up in his arms when the turned to latch on to him.

Once he was sure the little girl was secure in his arms, he checked to make sure he wouldn’t land on any kids and then slid of U’s back. Kneeling down to present the girl to the pup and boy.

The pup bounced up on both of them, balancing on its hind legs to kiss and Tony and the girl. The boy got closer, hand reaching out to grip his shirt as he looked over the girl. Said little girl that was still clutching onto him.

“Oh honey bun, it’s okay now.” Even with the reassurance and her feet being planted on the ground she still didn’t let go. “If you’re not ready to let go that’s fine too, where are your parents? Can you take me to them? I’d like to get you home safe for the night.”

The pup’s ears perked, he got back down on all fours, sniffing each child and then turning west of them. Tony assumed he was showing him the way home so he looked to the two children in front of him.

“Hey there, any chance you can be a snake again? I’m not strong enough to carry two children.” The little boy blinked up at him before changing, his snake form slithering up his arm to wrap around the girl’s and his shoulders.

“Perfect, come on U, let’s get these littles home.”

 

* * *

 

Loki was worried, his babies were always welcome to play in the surround forest. Plenty of room for them to wander and play but they were good about coming in time for dinner. Right now it was starting to get well past the time of dinner. It terrified him.

The closets town from them was some ways away but his children and he were not well liked. Barely tolerated. Shunning him and his babies because they were different, those ordinary humans were nothing special but they were stubborn. Refusing to understand all that surrounded them, instead shunning the different and mistreating anything that wasn’t exactly like them.

He lived in constant fear of what they might do to his babies. They were strong but they didn’t deserve what the town’s people did to him.

He was just getting ready to tear the woods apart when he spotted Fenrir coming barreling toward him. Some relief washed over him at the sight of his darling pup but where were the other two?

Suddenly a man and horse came into view, the man holding his baby girl. Hela was wrapped around the man, clinging to him as he carried her. Upon closer inspection he noticed Jörmungandr in his snake form wrapped around the man and Hela’s shoulders.

With Fenrir at his side he ran up to the other man.

“Hela! Jörmungandr!”

When he got closer Jörmungandr slide down and transformed, arms up to be picked up. Hela stayed content in the stranger’s hold.

“Hello, my name is Tony. I stumbled upon your little kiddies in the woods, this poor darling girl was stuck in a tree. Once I got her down, your pup guided us here.” He smiled, rubbing Hela’s back and smiling at him and his children.

This absolute stranger, that seemed to be passing by in the woods stumbled across his children and aided them. Despite their appearances, he saved his precious daughter, protected them until he was able to safely return them to him. Most would have left them to deal with their distress on their own, or at least help Hela down. Not take the energy to sweetly talk to his children, then guide them home after he saved them from their troubles.

 _This man_. . . . . it was decided, Loki thought to himself, _I am going to marry this man and make him the mother of my children._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me all day.


	4. Feb 26 Tell a Fairy Tale Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Story is based on true events (this is really how they got together), Dragons, Bedtime Stories, son Peter, Established Steve x Tony

“Papa, can you tell me a story?” Steve hesitated, it was already late and way past little six year old Peter’s bed time. He and Tony had been working on getting the kid on an early bed time but it seemed like whatever they tried only worked against them. Peter was a natural night owl and looking at his watch if he wasn’t careful one story could turn into two. Two could turn into an hour, and then it’ll be past **_Steve’s_** bedtime. But one look at those sweet honey brown eyes that looked so much like Tony’s own had him hunkering down on the bed next to his son.

“Alright,” he heaved a sigh as he got settled on the smaller bed, “but I’m only telling one story. Okay?”

“Okay!” Grabbing his stuffed rabbit and squishing it to his chest, Peter wiggled down until he was comfortably settled under the covers. While Peter settled in Steve got to thinking. Left hand tucked behind his head and right one on his stomach he contemplated his options. He didn’t have an books on hand that he could read from (he was also banned from reading stories since he couldn’t voice the characters correctly, but that was another story) and most of the stories he could think of came from World War II and Avengers work. He didn’t want anything to violent, yet at the same time he wasn’t very creative when it came to story time.

Looking around the room for inspiration he finally caught sight of something that just might work.

“Okay kiddo, _once upon a time_ there was…a warrior.” He quickly glanced back at the photo from across the room before turning back to curious eyes. “Now this warrior wasn’t like any other. He was born rich like kings but smart like nobody else. He lived in a mighty castle but did not rule the lands and he wasn’t always a warrior. But things changed and he became one, one of the strongest among a group of protectors that became his friends.” He smiled as Peter listened with rapt attention. “With these protectors he defended the people around them keeping them safe from bad people.”

Pausing for dramatic effect he leaned into whisper, “Until one day, evil came for him…” Peter gasped, clutching his bunny closer, “in the form of a dragon! Now you see this warrior was special. Before he became a warrior he was an ordinary man until he was changed. One of those changes was a glowing stone in his chest and the dragon was fascinated by it. The dragon **_captures_** the warrior. Grabbing him in his large claws it flies away from the rest of the protectors.” Peter scoots closer so Steve curls so he can wrap his arm around him. Gently rubbing his back he continued his story.

“But the dragon made a mistake because among the protectors was someone that would not stand for his friend being taken, and not just any friend but his best friend. The knight, warriors best friend vowed to get him back from the dragon. So the knight, terrified but brave, chased after the dragon as fast as he could. He ran, with all his might to save his best friend from the dragon. He ran and ran until he finds the dragon’s lair deep in the woods. There he fights the dragon with his mighty shield. Worried, he called out to his friend but the dragon had put the warrior under a spell of sleep!

They battled, long and hard until finally the knight beat the dragon. With the dragon gone he was able to swoop in and save his best friend, the warrior. But the sleep hadn’t worn off. It would take time, they decided to take the warrior home and let him rest.” He glanced down, smiling as little eyes drooped with sleepiness.

He lowered his voice but kept up the motion of his hand, “When they got home it took some time before the warrior was able to wake up, but the knight stayed by his side and was there to greet him.”

Voice still lowered he looked over at the photo, eyes locked on as he continued, “See while the warrior was sleeping the knight had been thinking. It was scary losing the warrior, what if he didn’t save him? What if he wasn’t able to run fast enough to save the warrior? Well it seemed like the knight loved the warrior and with the same braveness he used to fight the dragon, he told the warrior how he felt.

To his amazement, the warrior loved him too.” He smiled, caught up in reliving the moment. But like any good story teller, he brought the tale to an end. Carefully he moved off the bed, rubbing Peter’s stomach when he shifted and frowned. “Happy, the knight promised that with all his power and all the bravery in his heart he would protect the warrior for the rest of his life. The warrior promised him the same thing.” When it looked like Peter would wake he slowly backed his way towards the door, “And they lived happy ever after. The End.”

From the doorway Tony snorts, “I’m glad you called me Warrior instead of Damsel. I would have had to kick your butt if you’d made me seem like some 50s Disney princess.”

Steve just smiled at his husband, “Come on warrior, it’s time for bed.”

“Whatever you say…my Knight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay, what did you think?

**Author's Note:**

> Check out more on Tumblr.


End file.
